


Bonding Moment

by KaleidoscopeMind



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Developing Friendships, Dragon Age Kink Meme, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleidoscopeMind/pseuds/KaleidoscopeMind
Summary: My answer to the DAKM prompt "Dorian and Sera conceal a murder."





	Bonding Moment

Despite their shared love of conversation and always having the last laugh, both Sera and Dorian had experienced a lions share of awkward silences in their time. But as they half-carried, half-dragged the body of the now-former nobleman down the stone paved path, this silence became (by far) the worst one for both.

"It wasn't a bad thing, what you did." Sera finally speaks up, much to the relief of both. 

"Yes. It was." Dorian sighs. "I never should have dealt with that conniving little statusmonger in the first place. I never should have-"

"Pfffft."

"Did..Did you just raspberry at me?!" Dorian drops the mans ankles and legs, stopping the two in their tracks. Sera drops the arms and both stretch their limbs for the final leg of their macabre journey. 

"Yeah." She pauses for a moment as she catches her breath before pointing at Dorian. "Because you're being stupid. Again."

"What do you mean 'again'?" Dorian huffs.

"I thought you had too much Tevinter, but you've got too much Man. You're stubborn and proud and acting like a shit." She sigh-groans in relief as her shoulders and neck give a gentle but audible pop. The sound sends a shudder up Dorians spine. "Quizzy's crazy about you, yeah? You shoulda asked him to help sort this out."

"I didn't want him involved in my problems." Dorian sighs, voice grumbling with irritated insistence. "I don't want people to see him assisting me and think I'm using him, that he's being corrupted by Tevinter, or that he could be bought-"

"Know the worst thing about you noble types?" Sera asks.

"Aside from the politics and the corruption and everything else, you mean?" Dorian quips. Sera reaches over and gently smacks him on his exposed shoulder.

"You people give way too much of a shit about what other people think. *You* know you're not using him, *He* knows you care somewhere under that queen-y shell. Why not just have a thing and be happy? And if people don't like it, they can suck on some ditties."

Dorian chuckles as he crouches down to grab the corpses legs again. "Never thought I'd share a bonding moment with someone over concealing a murder."

"Weirdie." Sera teases as she grabs and lifts the front half. "And self-defense don't count." Together they carry the body down the road a few yards more before turning off at a wild rosebush, making their way down a secluded footpath. 

"C'mon. One of the Jennies ran ahead and dug a plot. Lets drop him in it, cover him up, then go find a tavern and get pissed."

"Sera, my dear. This could be the start of a beautiful friendship."


End file.
